lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Genevieve Ryan
Genevieve "Genny" Ryan is a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearence At the start, Genny was portrayed as a copper cocker spaniel with green eyes. But before Brooke's party, Savannah takes both her and Lina to get makeovers. She changes her fur color to blonde and her eye color to somewhat a lighter green with a tint of gold. Personality Genny is one of the few nice girls, accepting Savvy as a friend, even because of her outlandish ways of dressing. She is well-spoken and sophisticated, and longs to be popular like Brooke and her friends. Whe n she finally achieves her goal, she lets her new social status get to her head a bit, but quickly comes down to earth with the help of Lina and Savvy. However, while she is portrayed as generally being kind, she has the possibility of being a bit mean as she was shown cheating with Nathan, Rachel's boyfriend. Genny is a nice person, but tends to get caught up in the events in her life and may act differently as a result. History Season 1 Genny is Lina's best friend, and meets Savannah for the first time. But after Savannah wouldn't believe her and Lina about how mean Brooke is, they both ignore her, until Savvy apologized to them. Soon after seeing how much it hurts Savannah when Brooke makes fun of her looks, both Genny and Lina decide to give Savvy a makeover. They buy her new clothes and see her at school with her new and improved look. After Savvy told Genny and Lina that she had a crush on Sage, they tell her to spend more time with him. Savvy and Genny both gain popularity very quickly after sitting at the football table, and start to forget about Lina. Genny starts talking to Nathan Campbell, Rachel's boyfriend. After Brooke announces about her party to the whole school, Savvy decides to give Genny and Lina makeovers, and right after, they both apologize to Lina for ignoring her and spend the next day changing their looks. Season 2 At the party, Genny makes out with Nathan, right before and after he breaks up with Rachel. They are soon seen dancing with each other. Back at school, Savvy tells them they look "fab", and start talking about if Brooke had transferred after the party incident, but turns out to be wrong. The same day at lunch, she is seen flirting with her new boyfriend Nathan, then Brooke returns, some are thrilled, some not. She and Lina ask Savvy if she showed Sage the note yet. Relationships Angelina Davis 'and 'Savannah Reed - Lina and Savvy are Genny's two best friends. Savvy helps her get a makeover along with Lina, just in time for Brooke's party. They're inseparable friends and care for each other a lot. Nathan Campbell - Nathan is Genny's boyfriend and Rachel's ex-boyfriend. Trivia *Genny is the only one in Episode 5 during the phone call to fall over. *Both Genny and Lina, were going to have different makeovers, as seen in Season 1, however their, apperences turned out not to be as they were in the Season 1 trailer Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters